The present invention relates to routing communication sessions to one of a plurality of agents, and more specifically, to deriving agents' current activities in order to select the agent to which the communication session is routed.
With the proliferation of mobile phones, many enterprises are replacing desk phones with a central phone system that routes incoming calls directly to employee mobile devices. By the nature of mobile devices, an on-shift employee could be involved in many different types of activities when they receive an incoming phone call. Many of these activities may make it inappropriate to answer the call.